Chain
by moooooonk
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berani bergerak untuk kepuasannya. Seorang perempuan bernama Hinata dan siluetnya di kamar apartemen.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T**

**_._**

_**Chain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pada awalnya Sasuke tahu seberapa besar pun usahanya, dia akan berhenti pada titik yang sama. Hal itu tidak ada bedanya ketika dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan memulai menekuni kegemaran lamanya.

Dia tetap tak memiliki banyak uang di saat semua bidikannya dijual di salah satu situs _online_. Hampir setiap akhir pekan Sasuke keluar lebih pagi dari apartemennya, berjalan menyusuri jalanan panjang dan sepi, lalu berakhir memotret kereta yang melintas di hadapannya.

Dua minggu yang lalu ibunya sempat menghubunginya dan membujuknya pulang, dan sesekali tak lupa meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa pemandangan di kampung halamannya lebih baik daripada di kota. Tapi pada dasarnya Sasuke tahu maksud ibunya menyuruhnya pulang. Ibunya akan mengenalkannya pada seorang gadis, dan berharap Sasuke bisa lekas menikah di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 27 tahun.

Sasuke memang tak punya banyak alasan untuk terus bertahan di sini. Tabungannya semakin menipis, dan dia cukup muak dengan beberapa tagihan yang masih menyangkut di sela-sela pintu apartemennya.

Akhir bulan November Sasuke sudah hampir menyerah. Dia memandang langit malam yang sepi dengan ketidakyakinan, matanya sudah cukup berat namun enggan kembali ke kamarnya dan segera tidur.

Pada malam itu, Sasuke ingat perkataan gurunya saat duduk di bangku SMA. Dia cukup mudah mengusai sebuah kamera, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan yang bagus untuk menghasilkan sebuah mahakarya.

Di titik seperti ini, Sasuke baru menyadari hal itu.

.

.

.

oOo

.

Awalnya Sasuke tak yakin dengan undangan yang terasa tiba-tiba seperti ini. Di suatu pagi yang dingin, sebuah _e-mail_ masuk di alamatnya yang sepi. Sasuke tak memusingkan alamat pengirimnya, tapi dia cukup terkejut mengetahui semua fotonya terjual oleh satu pembeli.

Dengan tergesa Sasuke meraih ponselnya, mencatat baik-baik nomor telepon yang tertera di balik _e-mail _tersebut dan menarik napas panjang. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor itu, menduga semuanya dilakukan oleh seorang pria tua yang bingung bagaimana dia harus menghabiskan uangnya.

"Selamat pagi," suara Sasuke terdengar serak ketika mengawali pembicaraan.

Di balik sambungan teleponnya terdengar suara berat pria yang tak kalah dalamnya dari suara Sasuke.

"Hari ini?" Sasuke bertanya setelah mendengar orang tersebut meminta untuk mengadakan pertemuan.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit, napasnya berderu pelan di udara pagi yang masih terasa nyaman.

"Ya, aku punya waktu sore ini."

Dan berikutnya, sambungan tersebut berakhir dengan cepat. Sasuke memang tak yakin dengan hasilnya, tapi dia cukup senang mengingat dia hampir memilih menuruti kemauan ibunya untuk pulang.

.

.

Sasuke semakin kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya ketika bertahun-tahun duduk melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak dia sukai. Di masa remajanya, dia tumbuh menjadi pusat dari segala perhatian dan itu memudar ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apapun sekarang. Kesimpulannya, dia hanya cukup mudah di masa sekolahnya dulu.

Dia hanya laki-laki biasa sekarang yang mencoba berani dengan keinginannya menjadi seorang fotografer. Meski sedikit kaku setelah sekian lama tak memegang sebuah kamera, Sasuke berhasil merasa nyaman dengan pilihannya.

Sudah hampir pukul empat sore, Sasuke berdiri di depan pemberhentian bus dan memerhatikan setiap orang yang melewatinya adalah orang yang membuat janji pagi tadi. Tapi lima belas menunggu Sasuke tak menemukan tanda-tanda apapun sampai akhirnya mobil hitam mewah melintas dan berhenti tak jauh darinya. Sasuke memasang perhatiannya pada mobil tersebut, bertanya dalam hati dan tidak terkejut ketika seorang pria keluar dengan mengenakan setelan jas hitam.

"Uchiha-san?" pria itu bertanya tak jauh dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ lama mengangguk pelan. Pria itu membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke.

"Silahkan masuk. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Saya akan mengantar Anda menemui Hyuuga-sama, Anda tidak perlu ragu."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Dia masuk setelah pria itu membukakan pintu belakang. Di dalamnya tidak ada siapapun, dan ketika mobil tersebut sudah bergerak meninggalkan pemberhentian bus, hanya ada Sasuke dan pria tersebut.

Sasuke pernah membayangkan pria yang terlihat sebagai bawahan dan mengenakan setelan jas tersebut hanya di dalam sebuah film atau drama di musim panas. Bisa jadi dia bagian dari _yakuza _atau normalnya dari keluarga politik yang kaya raya.

Tanpa percakapan apapun setelah berjalan kurang lebih setengah jam, mobil tersebut berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional yang besar. Sasuke menduga banyak terutama tentang usaha apa yang ditekuni pemilik rumah hingga bisa memiliki rumah sebesar ini, pemandian air panas mungkin.

Tapi lamunan Sasuke tak cukup berlangsung lama ketika pintu mobil di sampingnya terbuka dan mengharuskannya untuk segera keluar.

Sasuke memerhatikan banyak hal, dari halaman luas yang sepi lalu pelayan berpakaian tradisional yang keluar dan mengantarkannya masuk ke dalam. Sasuke membuntuti pelayan tersebut di umurnya yang terlihat menginjak setengah abad, berjalan perlahan di lantai kayu yang mengkilap dan tak melepas matanya dari barang-barang yang tampak seperti koleksi mahal.

"Silahkan," pelayan itu membungkuk seraya mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang berisi meja kecil berkaki pendek di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan segera duduk melipat kakinya lalu menerima tuangan teh hijau di hadapannya.

Sasuke tahu apa artinya, dia disuruh menunggu sementara seseorang di balik semua ini akan datang menemuinya nanti. Seseorang pria tua yang benar-benar sesuai dugaan Sasuke, dia yakin itu.

Lama menunggu, Sasuke menikmati halaman yang dihiasi tanaman bongsai dan kolam ikan koi di luar sana dari pintu geser yang sengaja dibuka lebar. Ada baiknya pertemuan ini tidak dilakukan sore hari sementara Sasuke sekarang benar-benar menikmati pemandangan buatan di halaman tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya suara langkah kaki terdengar, Sasuke kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan menunggu hingga langkah kaki itu benar-benar sampai di hadapannya.

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar saat ini. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan kimono mahalnya yang terseret di lantai. Dua pelayan di belakang perempuan itu menunduk dan pada akhirnya mereka pergi ketika perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan isyarat.

Rambut panjangnya menutupi punggungnya yang kecil dan tegap. Dia melangkah masuk meski sadar betul tatapan Sasuke yang terus melekat padanya.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-san." Sasuke mendengar namanya disebut perempuan yang kini duduk di hadapannya, senyumnya mengembang dan begitu cocok dengan cahaya sore yang menerpa wajahnya.

Di detik berikutnya, Sasuke mendengar perempuan itu menyebutkan namanya. Hyuuga Hinata, putri pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan pengacara terkenal sekaligus pengelola restoran.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu secepat ini."

Sasuke masih belum mengatakan apapun, dia cukup terkejut mengingat dugaan yang dia miliki adalah pria tua yang terlihat bijak hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Namun yang ditemui Sasuke, hanya perempuan di usia awal duapuluhan.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai karyamu," dia tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," balasnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Sasuke memajukan badannya dan mengabaikan semua perhatiannya yang berputar-putar kini hanya pada perempuan itu.

Hinata mengangguk membalas perkataan Sasuke yang kemudian suasana tidak sehangat layaknya mentari sore hari ini.

"Apa yang membawamu tiba di situs _online _tersebut?"

"Kau tahu, ada banyak hasil dari fotografer yang lebih baik dan menarik dariku. Apa alasanmu yang dengan mudah memutuskan untuk membeli semuanya?"

Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya pada Hinata. Dia tahu ini tidak akan mudah meski Sasuke yang lebih diberikan keuntungan dalam hal ini.

Pada akhirnya Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Apa aku perlu mengatakannya lagi terlebih sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Setidaknya alasan yang bisa aku terima."

"Aku tidak mengundangmu ke sini untuk itu, Sasuke-san." Hinata berkata pelan lalu membalas tatapan Sasuke yang kini melemah.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi, menunggu dan memastikan apa di balik ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Kau tidak menjual apapun yang orang lain pikir itu menarik. Kau menampilkan apa yang kaulihat di waktumu, dan tidak menghadirkan seseorang pun dalam pandangan lensamu."

"Kupikir kau tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Hanya jalanan, lapangan parkir di bawah hujan, stasiun bawah tanah tengah malam, dan kereta yang melintas di hadapanmu."

Hinata menutup matanya sebentar dan kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. "Tidakkah itu cukup membuatku menyukai semuanya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Entah apa yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini, dia tidak mempunyai cukup kata untuk membalas perkataan Hinata yang sudah jelas masuk ke dalam pemikirannya saat ini.

"Bisakah kita memulai ini Sasuke-san?" Hinata kembali berkata dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri dengan pakaiannya yang menurut Sasuke indah namun juga terlihat rumit.

"Ini waktunya makan malam." Hinata berkata, menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan punggungnya yang tegap lalu matanya yang menatap tajam.

Cahaya matahari di sore hari semakin redup, langit kemerahan terlihat jelas ketika awan hanya seperti goresan tipis. Sasuke berjalan di belakang Hinata di koridor, dua pelayan yang tadinya Sasuke pikir pergi kini melangkah perlahan di belakangnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perempuan itu. Di luar dari dugaannya, dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa rona kemerahan di pipinya tetap menunjukkan sikapnya yang anggun dan dewasa.

Pernah sekali Sasuke makan malam dengan hidangan yang enak dan begitu saja meleleh di lidahnya saat teman lamanya pulang dari luar negeri. Lalu kali ini, dia menikmati lagi sensasi itu.

Di ruangan yang tak seberapa besar dengan tempat sebelumnya hanya ada dia dan Hinata. Duduk dengan pelayanan sempurna serta makanan lezat yang pada akhirnya tak mampu Sasuke habiskan.

Sasuke sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktunya sore ini. Dia melihat Hinata yang kini masih duduk dan menatapnya lama.

"Jadikan aku objek pertamamu yang berupa seorang manusia," dia berkata saat Sasuke sudah melangkah begitu saja di koridor yang kurang pencahayaan.

Hinata berdiri di sampingnya, mencoba memberhentikan langkah Sasuke dengan tangannya yang menahan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Hinata menunduk dengan tangannya yang masih memegang lengan Sasuke, namun yang Sasuke perhatikan adalah keengganan perempuan itu.

"Ku-Kumohon Sasuke-san." Hinata bersuara dengan suaranya yang semakin melemah.

Sasuke kembali terdiam, dia mengerti permintaan dari Hinata. Tapi di lain hal dia juga tak cukup yakin meski hanya sekedar memotret perempuan itu. Ini alasannya Hinata mengadakan pertemuan, hal yang benar-benar tidak dibayangkan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui permintaan Hinata. Sasuke yakin perempuan itu tidak terlalu buruk, lagipula dia tidak akan rugi dengan hal seperti ini.

Setelah sampai di pintu keluar, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berdiri menatapnya hingga Sasuke benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ada yang Sasuke lihat di mata Hinata kali itu. Meski dia yakin Hinata cukup kuat melapisinya dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali datar, tapi Sasuke yakin Hinata yang berdiri di sana tidak akan mampu bertahan lebih lama.

.

.

.

Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan Hinata dua minggu kemudian. Hinata duduk di bangku taman saat Sasuke hadir dengan pakaian yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke seakan mengenal betul senyum Hinata yang keluar saat melihat Sasuke yang menghampirinya. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kameranya dari ransel yang dibawanya, lalu memulai pemanasan dengan memotret hal yang menurutnya menarik.

Hinata memerhatikan Sasuke dengan baik, dia tertarik melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengabadikan apa yang dilihatnya dalam lensa kamera. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke mengarahkan kameranya pada Hinata, perempuan itu terkejut dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan hiraukan kameraku, lakukan sesukamu seakan aku tidak ada di dekatmu sekarang." Sasuke berkata setelah sadar Hinata menjadi gugup saat Sasuke mulai memotretnya.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tapi nyatanya itu lebih susah untuk dilakukan, pundak Hinata menegang hingga membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Aku baru tahu kau tidak siap untuk ini."

Hinata menunduk, dia mengeluarkan sikapnya yang baru bagi Sasuke.

"Ma-Maaf," katanya lalu matanya mengarah ke arah lain dengan kelopak matanya yang membuka lemah.

Sasuke mengangkat kameranya dan memotret Hinata hingga kemudian Hinata sontak menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Begitu lebih baik," ucap Sasuke puas.

.

Sasuke melakukannya hingga lewat dari jam makan siang. Sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu hasil jepretannya, Sasuke tak sadar Hinata tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Hinata bertanya hingga membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke mengangguk lalu menyodorkan kameranya di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikannya baik-baik, Sasuke bahkan mengambil gambar dirinya saat Hinata benar-benar tak sadar.

"Kau masih terlihat kaku di sini," kata Sasuke seraya menunjukkan salah satu foto di kamera tersebut.

Hinata tak bergeming dan tetap memerhatikan sampai foto terakhir yang ditampilkan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Hinata dari dekat, lalu berpaling ketika kepala Hinata terangkat ke arahnya.

"Bisa kita melakukannya lagi?" Hinata bertanya lalu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup tahu Hinata kembali tersenyum di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Hinata setiap dua minggu sekali dan itu tergantung jika perempuan itu yang duluan menghubunginya. Selama itu, Sasuke cukup mudah menjual hasil jepretannya dan berhasil mendapat kontrak.

Ketika Sasuke kembali ke tempat Hinata dia tidak lagi mengagetkan Hinata dengan perkataannya kecuali melalui kameranya yang membidik Hinata. Hal itu lebih bagus karena mudah mendapatkan hasil yang membuat Sasuke puas.

Ini menjadi pertama kalinya Sasuke menikmati memotret seorang perempuan yang kini menatapnya dengan malu-malu saat Sasuke memegang sebuah kamera.

Lalu di dua minggu berikutnya, Sasuke menerima seorang tamu di depan pintu apartemennya. Hinata berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya tanpa kimono yang dikenakannya sehari-hari dan kini hanya mengenakan _dress _selutut yang dilapisi blazer panjang.

Rambutnya masih tetap di urai, dan Sasuke cukup tercengang ketika tidak ada siapapun di belakang perempuan itu. Dia hanya sendiri, memencet bel dua kali di pagi hari dan berdiri dengan penampilan berbeda di depan wajah bangun tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dengan mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang menjauhi pintu. Perempuan itu terlihat tidak ragu meski memasuki apartemen berukuran sedang milik Sasuke yang tidak terlalu bagus.

"Aku dengar kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu untuk ini." Hinata berkata dengan tangannya yang sudah memegang sebuah foto taman bermain yang baru dua hari lalu Sasuke cetak.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan ke dekat jendela lalu membuka tirainya hingga menampilkan pemandangan jalanan yang dipenuhi perumahan.

"Apa maumu ke sini?"

Hinata yang sebelumnya berdiri di belakang Sasuke kini memilih duduk di sofa yang menghadap televisi. "Aku bosan dengan tempat itu."

Sasuke yang mendegar itu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya. Dia kini berjalan melewati Hinata lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan dia tahu Hinata tengah memerhatikannya melalui tatapannya yang mengikuti Sasuke.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi Hinata sudah berdiri di dapur dan dengan jelas Sasuke mencium bau dari masakan yang dibuat Hinata hingga mengundang seleranya.

Sasuke tak berkomentar banyak mengetahui Hinata bisa memasak dan segera duduk menyantap lalu menghabiskan semuanya. Dugaan Sasuke memang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan, mengetahui Hinata bukanlah perempuan manja yang hanya sibuk menghias diri.

"Kau mau melakukannya di mana?" Sasuke bertanya setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

Hinata yang berdiri di depan wastafel belum menjawab. Dia mematikan kran air dan berjalan menuju jendela lalu membelakangi cahaya matahari hingga membuat bayangannya memanjang di atas lantai.

Sasuke yang melihat itu mengerti maksud Hinata. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menyiapkan kameranya sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk dan memandang keluar dan seakan tak peduli ketika Sasuke mulai membidiknya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke memerlukan hal lain yang ingin diketahuinya saat itu. Saat ketika dia melihat Hinata melalui lensa kameranya, dengan jelas dia tahu Hinata di sana. Perempuan itu berdiri di hadapan jendela, memandang kosong apa yang seharusnya tak dia lihat.

Sasuke tahu ketika dia mulai menikmati hal seperti ini, dia semakin membuat dirinya penasaran.

.

.

Hinata tak banyak berkomentar setelah melihat hasil jepretan Sasuke akan dirinya. Lebih banyak siluet yang di ambil Sasuke, atau bagaimana rambut Hinata lebih menarik perhatian Sasuke di foto itu.

Mereka berdua duduk di belakang sofa, meyandarkan punggung dan Sasuke tak keberatan ketika Hinata duduk lebih dekat untuk kembali melihat fotonya.

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan tirai begitu saja, ini jelas memakan waktu dari biasanya ketika Sasuke sadar langit sudah kemerahan dan Hinata masih duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak pulang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suaranya yang rendah meski ada perasaan enggan ketika berkata seperti itu.

Sasuke tak berani menyangkal maupun menoleh ke arah Hinata yang kini menatap ke luar jendela. Tangannya menggenggam erat kamera milik Sasuke sementara Sasuke pada akhirnya memilih memerhatikan Hinata.

Dia pernah melihat hal seperti ini jauh di antara ingatannya. Seorang perempuan yang duduk di dekatnya, menampilkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai ataupun rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat itu juga. Lalu Sasuke sadar perasaan seperti ini sama seperti _déjà vu_.

Hinata kembali bersandar meski pandangannya tak lepas dari Sasuke. Lalu ketika Hinata semakin memikat perhatian Sasuke, Sasuke dikejutkan ketika Hinata menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Tak berapa lama hingga Hinata menjauhkan lagi bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Kau bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, Sasuke-san." Hinata berkata, Sasuke terdiam.

Ada yang tidak Sasuke mengerti dari sekedar matanya yang tidak bisa beralih dari Hinata, entah perasaannya yang mulai menghangat atau dadanya yang mulai menyesak. Hinata seakan begitu dekat dalam hidupnya, menyentuhnya dalam sejenak dan membaur dengan sempurna.

Namun ketika Sasuke melihat Hinata kembali menunduk, Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Dia jauh melepas dirinya ketika tangannya mengangkat kepala Hinata dan segara memagut bibir Hinata. Sasuke tahu ada yang salah ketika dia kembali memperdalam ciumannya, menghilangkan jarak yang sebelumnya ada dan memastikan Hinata benar-benar menerimanya.

Sasuke tak cukup yakin ketika dia menyudahi ciumannya. Dia tahu Hinata masih mengatur napasnya, meraih tangan Sasuke yang merangkum wajahnya dan mengelus pelan punggung tangan Sasuke.

Dia tidak berkata lagi, dengan puas membuat Sasuke semakin ingin menyudahi semua kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba hadir ketika Hinata menatapnya. Perempuan itu tidak pernah seperti ini, apa yang Sasuke ketahui bukanlah apa-apa mengenai Hinata.

Hinata berakhir dengan memeluk Sasuke, menjadikan laki-laki itu tempat bersandar. Sesaat ketika Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke mendengar perempuan itu berbisik, pelan, dan tahu-tahu Sasuke jauh berada digenggaman perempuan itu.

"_I'm dying." _

Hinata mengecup pelan dahi Sasuke, melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. Sasuke sudah menduganya jauh sebelum Hinata memohon semua ini. Namun ketika dia berhasil melihat ke dalam mata Hinata, Sasuke sudah kehilangan jejaknya.

Hinata pulang ketika bunyi bel terdengar, Sasuke tahu itu salah satu pelayan Hinata yang selalu terlihat ketika Sasuke berada di rumah besar itu. Hinata beranjak tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Sasuke meraih tangannya, Hinata melepaskannya dengan mudah. Sama ketika semudah itu Hinata memasuki perhatian Sasuke.

Atau langit kemerahan di luar sana yang masih bertahan, bayangan kamera Sasuke di lantai yang dingin, dan dirinya yang duduk sendiri memandang dinding apartemennya yang catnya mulai mengelupas.

Hinata pernah hadir di sini, berdiri dan membiarkan Sasuke mengabadikannya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Hinata tak mengambil apapun dari hasil pekerjaan Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasuke menyimpan semua foto Hinata. Terakhir yang Sasuke lihat adalah nomor di rekeningnya yang berubah sama seperti gajinya bekerja selama satu tahun..

Sasuke sudah mencetak semuanya, mengabadikan salah satunya dalam ruangan kecilnya dan berharap bahwa apa yang diambilnya saat itu hanya khayalan semata. Perempuan yang duduk membelakanginya dengan punggung membungkuk seraya menekuk lutut, atau bayangannya yang memanjang di atas lantai. Sasuke berharap dia bisa melihat tatapan mata Hinata saat itu.

Dia hidup, bernapas, bergerak, namun mati dalam satu waktu.

Ingatkah Sasuke bahwa dia gadis yang sama saat pertama kali Sasuke memegang kamera, memandang langit musim panas yang cerah, lalu mengabadikan seorang gadis yang tidak Sasuke ketahui namanya.

Siapa yang tahu kalau perempuan itu benar-benar sekarat?

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
